


Ear Splitting?

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sammy has some strange habits.





	Ear Splitting?

“With our line of work, the life we live, I dunno how you can spend your down time doing this, Sammy.”

“Call it opposites attracting.”

“Alright Princess, but it’s disturbin’ behaviour, even for you.”

“What’s so wrong with it? It’s relaxing, something I can do that doesn’t involved cleaning pieces of demon off my blade collection.”

“Okay, that is not relaxin’. It’s ear splittin’, teeth rattlin’, and just wrong for a man in his mid-thirties. If you didn’t insist on singin' I wouldn’t get so annoyed.”

“Dean, you’re never too old for Disney, plus, I’ve seen you mouthing along.” 

“Shuddup.”


End file.
